Ripped at the Seams
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, fluffy-ish?] Taichi starts a sewing project for school, but he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Maybe.


Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Digimon.

A/N: So it's taken me a long time to write any taito. And, since I haven't even started writing the next chapter to Imaginary Friend (I've been busy!), I figured I would write a quick one-shot for y'all.

---

**Ripped at the Seams (1/1)  
**by Aero

Today was the day Taichi's home-economics class started to sew their pillows. Taichi had been dreading this day, for the sole fact that he wasn't any good at sewing. He hadn't ever tried, but he just knew it wasn't going to be a fun experience.

The teacher explained what was to be done, and everyone got to work. The students had to cut their fabric first. 'That shouldn't be too hard,' Taichi thought as he stared at his blue fabric. So he picked up some shears and started to cut his fabric. When he was finished he showed the teacher and got a thumbs up. 'Great,' he thought triumphantly. So then he started on cutting the other fabric - which was yellow. It was supposed to be a patchwork pillow, with one side being a solid color and the other being two different colors. Four rows and columns alternating yellow and blue.

Once Taichi was ready to sew the rows together he realized he didn't know how to thread the sewing machine. He stared at it intently waiting for something to happen. He glanced up at Yamato; seeing that his friend was already sewing he figured he would ask for some help.

"Hey, Yamato?" he called out, trying to get the blonde's attention. Yamato looked up after a minute and gave Taichi an annoyed look. Taichi grinned crookedly and said, "Y'think you could help me? The string doesn't want to go into the machine." Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up from his sewing machine and walked over to Taichi.

"You know Taichi, the machine won't thread itself. Also, it's not 'string' - it's thread," he said as he grabbed Taichi's blue thread. Taichi shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'whatever'. "Were you not listening when the teacher explained this to the _whole_ class?" He paused. "You know what, don't answer that." Taichi just grinned at Yamato - he was happy that the blonde was doing it for him.

When Yamato was done, Taichi gave him another crooked grin. "Thanks, Yama. You're my favorite, y'know?" Yamato shrugged and went back to his sewing machine.

Taichi readied his fabric for sewing. As he set the four pieces of pinned fabric under the foot he came to another realization - he didn't know how to put the foot down. He looked back at Yamato and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Yama, can you help me again?" he asked. Yamato sighed exasperatedly, stopping abruptly.

"What is it this time, Taichi? I've really got to get my sewing done too. I can't do mine _and_ yours." Taichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, how'm I supposed to put the foot-thingy down?"

Yamato shook his head and pointed to the little lever by the foot. "That right there, Taichi. Push it down." The brunet nodded and pushed the lever down. He grinned triumphantly when the foot went down onto the fabric. "Is there anything else you need help with before I go back to sewing _my_ pillow?" Taichi sat there a few seconds before a shook his head.

Taichi sewed all four of his rows and showed them to the teacher with a triumphant lop-sided grin. He couldn't believe he actually did it right. Now he had to sew the rows together, so he pinned them and started to sew. When he finished with that he showed Yamato before showing the teacher. Yamato examined the squares carefully. Finally he looked up at Taichi with a smirk across his face.

"Erm, Taichi, you didn't backstitch," he said. Taichi's face fell and he looked at his masterpiece.

"Huh?" Yamato laughed.

"You didn't backstitch, so you reinforce the stitching so it doesn't come undone or tear."

The brunet stared at Yamato dumbfoundedly. What was he trying to say? That Taichi didn't do it right, that he had to do it all over again? He had thought he did a pretty good job. And now Yamato was telling him otherwise.

"What are you saying? It's not good enough?" Yamato shook his head.

"No, Taichi. Just go back and go over each end again, nothing more. You have to reinforce the stitching so it doesn't undo itself." Taichi nodded. "It's no big deal, really." Taichi pulled the fabric from Yamato grips and sewed over the ends.

"Is that better? Everything else is good, right?" he asked, holding his stitched squares up for Yamato to see. The blonde gave him a satisfactory nod.

$#$#$#$#

When Taichi got to the embroidery part of the pillow project he knew he was in over his head. He stared at the needle with the embroidery thread hanging from it... What was he supposed to do now? He knew he should have listened when the teacher was explaining what to do, but he was more interested in something else. He glanced over a Yamato and watched as the blonde weaved the needle in and out of the fabric. He grinned when he got an idea.

"Hey, Yama?" he called. He could see Yamato's brow knit together, but decided to ignore it. "Hey? Y'know you're my favorite, right?" When Yamato continued to ignore him he sighed exasperatedly. "C'mon, you can't ignore me forever." Finally Yamato sighed and sat his fabric and needle down carefully.

"What do you want, Taichi?" he asked through his teeth.

"Could you?" the brunet asked holding up his needle and fabric.

"Why don't you listen to the teacher? I mean, she does explain it step by step for the people who have a hard time comprehending simple instructions."

"You don't have to be mean. I just use this as an excuse to talk to you." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Taichi, you're my best friend... Since when do you need an excuse to talk to me?" He pause for a short moment before adding, "You know, don't even answer that. I don't want to know what's going on inside that head of yours." Taichi gave Yamato a lop-sided grin. Snatching the fabric away from Taichi, Yamato showed the brunet how to embroider. Handing the fabric back to Taichi, Yamato went back to work. The brunet watched Yamato as he did his work. He intently watched the blonde's every move.

"You can stop undressing me with your eyes, Taichi," Yamato said not looking up from his embroidering. Taichi laughed.

"I wasn't undressing you," he argued, grinning widely. "I'm not a pervert, sheesh." Yamato rolled his eyes, and looked at Taichi.

"No, but you were thinking about it." Taichi shrugged.

"Can you really blame me? You're--" but he was cut off by the blonde.

"--Don't even say it, Taichi. Why don't you just do your project."

"You think I should really embroider Koromon on my pillow? He might be happy about it, yeah? I don't know."

Yamato was amazed at how fast his best friend switched subjects. But, he had to remember that Taichi had an attention span of a gnat. He didn't mind all too much though. "I think Koromon is fine," he replied.

$#$#$#$#

A few weeks later, Taichi was all done with his pillow. He may have been the last one done, but he thought his was the best. "I did a good job, eh?" he asked Yamato. The blonde nodded ignoring the brunet entirely. "Thanks for your help, Yama. I wouldn't have known what I was doing otherwise." Yamato nodded again, still ignoring him.

After a few moments of glaring at him, Taichi glanced around the room. 'Ah, no one's watching,' he thought. So he grabbed Yamato by the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled the blonde towards his body. Their lips met quickly before Yamato pulled himself away. He grunted loudly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Taichi just grinned, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bell ringing. He gave Yamato a suggestive look before licking his lips, his tongue flicking out quickly. Giving the blonde lop-sided grin, Taichi walked out of the classroom heading for his next class.

Yamato shook his head and licked his lips. He sighed and followed Taichi.

---

So, how's that for a quickie? I didn't think it was all that bad. I just got done sewing my pillow in Textiles class, and I was the last one to finish too. I had about as much trouble (possibly more) than Taichi did though. Anyway, if you want to be nice you can leave me a review. They're always much appreciated! ::grins:: Thanks for reading!


End file.
